


【中露】俄罗斯式硬核旅游

by LoquatTrees1954



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoquatTrees1954/pseuds/LoquatTrees1954
Summary: 王耀报名了俄罗斯特色旅游项目，内容包括但不限于rua熊、rua普京、射击和开坦克





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 饿到割腿肉，一开始只是想写梗搞搞pwp，结果居然没写完
> 
> 娘塔是借了个名字的普通人
> 
> 借梗警告，xxs文笔警告，OOC警告，私设如山警告，史盲+地理盲警告

硬核，丝毫不带虚假宣传的硬核。

王耀从装着冷水的木桶中随手捞起一尾活蹦乱跳的鱼，向两米开外的棕熊扔去。

棕熊笨拙的身躯准确无误地接住了送上门的食物，三口并作两口，毫不客气地大口吞下刚从河里捕捞上来的鲑鱼，重新将目光投向站在一旁的王耀。

强大，有力，而且很能吃，但看上去挺乖的，王耀这么评价道。

鲑鱼挣扎弹跳溅起的水花打湿了王耀的袖子，在莫斯科的初夏里变得冰凉，王耀抬头对上棕熊仿佛温顺驯服，隐隐流露出期盼的目光，再次捞鱼投喂。

“哈哈哈，来自中国的小伙子，万尼亚看起来很喜欢你。”王耀身侧的俄罗斯老妇人爽朗地大笑，用劲拍了拍他的肩膀。

“等一下，您是说，它叫万尼亚？”王耀一愣，差点没忍住狂笑出声，面色古怪地缓了好一会儿，才维持住面对他人常用的温和有礼模样，清了清嗓子用流利的俄语问道。

“对，俄罗斯人常起的名字。”这里的主人，站在一旁蓄着络腮胡的中年人说道，他熟练地凑近棕熊，往它脑袋上轻拍，“要不要摸一摸，它其实很乖巧，虽然来这参观的大部分游客都不敢靠近，基本都只看了另外两只小熊。万尼亚从没伤过人，它不喜欢远远躲在外面挑衅的胆小鬼们，所以朝他们吼回去。”

王耀看向那个皮毛丰厚，肌肉强壮的生物——主人把它照顾得很不错。它直直地盯着向它走来的黄皮肤东方人，带着本能流露出的警惕与恐惧，烦躁地从喉咙里发出压低的示威声。

然后在微妙的对峙气氛中，他走向这个野性与力量的庞大象征，王耀上手，摸头，顺毛，手法娴熟，宛若撸猫。

老妇人小声地发出惊呼：“小伙子，赞美你的勇气，很少有人敢直接这么做。”

棕熊粗硬的毛皮上不可避免地沾了些尘土，王耀耐心地挑出草屑，逐渐地，面前代表着野性与美的庞然大物从一脸懵逼，到主动用头求蹭，十分缺乏身为食物链顶端生物之一的尊严。

“怎么说呢……虽然第一次近距离摸熊，但之前姑且有类似的经验吧。”王耀支吾了一阵回答道。

看着棕熊对王耀的亲近毫无反抗之意，中年人朝一旁退开两步，留给王耀独自观赏的空间，对他说：“哥们，注意安全，要是它对你攻击，你就向我这跑，别害怕，它没打赢过我。”

……民风淳朴，民风剽悍，王耀不禁有些汗颜。表示完感谢后，俄罗斯大哥非常俄罗斯地不知从哪掏出一瓶伏特加，坐在树下优哉游哉地看风景，如同不主动交互就处于待机状态的NPC。老妇人则提走了另一个装满了胡萝卜的木桶，往人更多的另一处走去。

于是王耀也随意地坐到草坪上，丝毫不在意身旁大型猛兽的威胁，打开手机记录，“收费还算合理，服务可以保证，不过安全问题还是重中之重，需要特别留意，毕竟大型的肉食性哺乳动物即使经过驯化，还拥有非常可怕的杀伤力。”

王耀侧头看向好奇地盯着他的棕熊，然后直接用手臂揽住它的脑袋，干脆打开相机功能来了两张自拍。

“乖，万尼亚，好孩子，哈哈哈哈哈……”叫着这个名字，王耀不禁笑出声，俄罗斯联邦的意识体在他这里拥相同的爱称。某种程度上，俄罗斯的小熊与它伟大的国家在这位南方邻居眼中同样可爱——这种话无论向谁说都会收获惊恐的目光。

另一处模糊地传来年轻人吵嚷的欢笑，那边两只不满半岁的小熊，正处于能一手一个轻松抱起的年纪，人畜无害，纯良可欺，毫无杀伤力。说到底，直面战斗民族饲养的成年小宠物毕竟需要置生死与度外的勇气，外加一瓶伏特加吨吨吨下肚。老妇人刚将清洗好的食材送过去，现在那群人估计正抢着投喂。

身旁的棕熊好似有些沮丧。

“别伤心万尼亚，敢于走出儿童区的勇士肯定能发现你的可爱的。”也不知它能不能听懂中文，王耀打趣道，同时左脚轻巧地发力，把装满了鲑鱼的沉重木桶轻松地挪到它的跟前，“多吃点，乖。”

广义的夏天对于莫斯科十分奢侈，导致了北方国度的人民对太阳热忱的爱意，微风拂过，高纬度的针叶林沙沙作响，私语窃窃。王耀来这的几天内刚好放晴，给人出乎意料的欢喜。

身为东方强大国度的化身，一年中的这段时间，王耀通常情况下要么西装革履和上司一起全世界访问，要么穿着朴素上山下乡视察各地民生，休息时躲在空调房里吹着凉风啃西瓜上网冲浪。最近发生的事情令人焦头烂额，山雨欲来，仗着意识体不同于普通人类的体质，最近几个月王耀近乎过上了无睡眠的日子。

当今世界横向对比产生美，从新闻里和别家领袖的吐槽中可见一斑。在西欧诸位掐着点准时从办公室溜号的，大洋彼岸通常情况连人影都见不到的同行们衬托下，王耀堪称劳模，于一众魔幻现实中正常得令人欣慰。

但一个国家的日常运作依靠千千万万的普通人朝同一方向奋斗，疲劳产生不了高效，工作需要劳逸结合，该放松就要放松，身体是革命的本钱，王耀的上司笑眯眯地和他谈心，宛如心疼自家孩子学习太过拼命而浪费了童年时光的父母，委婉地表示了不能仗着不是一般人类就过度压榨自己，自愿加班也不行，然后大笔一挥，给辛勤工作的祖国批了假期。

就这样，王耀被强制放假，暂时得了清闲。

他在空调房里无所事事地宅了两天，顺手刷到了最近的热议话题。

“俄罗斯硬核旅游，撸熊打枪开坦克，手榴弹伏特加战斗机，感受战斗民族的浪漫，军事设施体验全程专业拍照，还可与俄特种部队激情交火。PS：一定几率可获得rua普京机会。”

很好，很狂野，很带劲，但是，作为普通人，能活着回来吗？

和大多数网友一样，他缓缓地在评论区里打出一排问号。

硬核如此，自然让一些人疯狂种草，在和平年代长大的普通人，别说坦克飞机，就连实弹的枪械也鲜少见到，那位北方邻居在自家铺天盖地的战斗民族包装营销令绝大多数人心驰神往。

不得不说，部分网友的行动效率极高，不久后评论里便出现了几个拼团报名链接。

对王耀来说，这条广告的吸引力理所当然大打折扣。身为国家意识体，他撸过熊（猫），枪械武器精通，飞机坦克不在话下，单兵作战宛若开挂，只要过去访问，每每都能和伊万家的上司谈笑风生。见多识广，群众眼中惊险刺激的项目自然平平无奇。

俄罗斯不是陌生的地方，北方邻居为他准备的专属航线几十年不曾停息

王耀曾以多种身份踏入过那片国土，朝圣者、外交官、学生、贵宾、恋人、战士、商人、凭吊者、合作者……唯独少了只为享受旅途风光的普通游客模样。

人类永不疲倦地追求着未知的挑战，王耀刷着链接，看着逐渐增加的人数略感无奈，回想起某年某月某日阻止伊万·布拉金斯基冬日里的Russian jumping，某年某月某日拦住伊万·布拉金斯基喝光第六瓶伏特加，某年某月某日联合国会议上死死拖住伊万·布拉金斯基避免他一水管直接打爆阿尔弗雷德的头（事后他们一起进行了痛骂美帝这个联络感情的传统项目）。

不要作死，安全第一，希望各位都能明白，王耀长叹一口气。

不过这个安利倒给了他一个新选项，在俄罗斯的旅游旺季和普通人一样拼团旅游是个不错的主意。没有调查就没有发言权，实地考察一番后，若确实可靠，作为特色旅游项目展开合作也未尝不可。

于是王耀加入了人最多的团。

负责线路好几年的导游对项目突然变成网红喜闻乐见，临时凑起的旅行团里都是与同学、朋友结伴旅行的年轻人，两个当地的留学生做了随行的向导。独自一人报名的王耀凭着国人对意识体天然的亲近，以“某大学俄语专业在读学生”的身份和每个小团体都愉快相处，倒也不觉得落单。

“王哥，该走了。”时间过得很快，带队的留学生朝他招手，看到王耀与和比他高了不止一个头的棕熊并肩坐下和平共处岁月静好的模样，不禁肃然起敬，流露出钦佩的目光。同行的女孩们还在隔壁抓紧时间选滤镜互相拍照，王耀点头表示知晓。

离别向来司空见惯，他使劲揉乱棕熊脑袋上的毛发又顺势梳好，然后与几小时内混熟的猛兽击了个掌，权当告别。

在旅行团催促前，王耀拿出大叠钞票塞到负责照顾动物们的老妇人的手中，对她眨了眨眼睛，低声说，“把这当成万尼亚的零食费用，请照顾好它。”

老妇人并没有拒绝这笔额外的的钱财，尽管听不懂王耀在棕熊身旁的自言自语，但东方人如沐春风的善意妥帖而有度。她用有些浑浊的眼睛温和地看着他，“您真的很喜欢它。”

王耀点了点头，阳光仍然照耀着每一寸土地，漫长的白昼仿佛让北方国度的傍晚凝固，冻结成永存的诗篇。

此时他是一名出门撒钱的中国游客，按部就班地跟着导游的步伐到每处景点打卡，挑拣着小摊上的工艺品，在标志性建筑前让人帮忙合照。莫斯科冬日里无差别猎杀一切生命的低温，在夏季化为无言的静谧，抚平来客的焦躁情绪。这位年轻俊美的东方人笑弯了眉眼，对俄罗斯的人民说：“我爱这个国家。”

—————————————————————

以撸熊项目为分界，此次俄罗斯之旅前半部分和后半部分画风迥异，泾渭分明。

一开始是传统的旅游行程，漫步红场，排着长队买冰淇淋（上司收到的冰淇淋的同款十分畅销），参观克里姆林宫、国家历史博物馆与圣瓦西里教堂，到莫斯科大剧院里观看芭蕾。

同团的伙伴去古姆百货商场购物的时候，王耀独自前往列宁的墓地，和普通人一起肃穆瞻仰着第一个社会主义国家缔造者的面容，长久的静默中，他在某一瞬间意识到距离他们上一次交谈已有百年之久。

几十年够一场南柯梦醒，改天换地，黄粱饭熟。往前推七十多年，地狱里爬出的胜利者们倒持缴获的纳粹军旗在此告奠亡灵，二十多年前，镰刀锤子的红旗落下，新生的俄罗斯意识体再不会大半夜敲开客人的窗户，带他躲开重重守卫，却只在导师的长眠之地一言不发地灌酒。

无名烈士墓前的哨兵如沉默的塑像，红星失落，存在于此的是青铜筑起的残存墓碑，不灭的火焰永远燃烧着，映照千万无名英雄的不朽功勋。一位坐在轮椅上带满勋章的老兵在墓前长久停驻，路过的人们向他表示敬意。

王耀来时恰巧碰见穿着西装和婚纱的新人，面上难掩幸福的神色，在墓前向着不曾相识的前辈低声絮语，献上花束。新娘有些疑惑地看向一旁站了许久的东方人，王耀说她的发色与瞳色让他想起曾一起前来祭拜的故人。

新娘整理好地上的花束，礼貌地对东方游客解释了婚礼时向无名烈士墓献花的传统。

他在街头闲逛时还遇见一对同样前来旅游的中国老夫妇，他们出生在几十年前，儿女早已成家立业，就趁着身体还算硬朗，退休之后总到世界各地转转。老一辈的人无意识地将这片国土称作苏联，他们指着斯大林大楼顶端钢铁铸就的星星、锤子、镰刀与麦穗，告诉有缘的后生老一辈人的情结，又回忆起年轻时背了好久的《喀秋莎》与《山楂树》。

回到酒店已至夜间，导游临时宣布了次日上午的军事体验临时变更为参观克里姆林宫。

“不是已经去过了吗，好看是好看，可路线重复了，真要二刷的话还不如再去rua熊。”一个女孩率先提出异议，她的同学纷纷附和，甚至表示再给一次的机会一定去撸一撸只有勇士老王去rua的那个超巨大型宝贝。

“我记得中国的古话，来得早不如来得巧，”操着流利东北腔的俄罗斯汉子豪爽地拍了拍胸膛，“可靠情报，明天我们总统在克里姆林宫，搞不好就能偶遇握个手。”

表示有这个机会就算其他地方不去也值了。年轻人们不可置信地互相交流，王耀无奈地接话，即便是他也没想到，看起来就是个噱头的项目还真有实现的可能。毕竟撸熊常有，见大帝不常有，一时间，沙雕网友们编排起了熟悉的缺德段子，俄罗斯单程机票，西伯利亚挖土豆，卢比扬卡包吃包住之类的子弹滞销言论不绝于耳，团体上下充满了快活的空气。

伟大的领导人在促进国家旅游业发展方面也能发挥重要的作用，行程就那么定了。

—————————————————————

王耀知道国内粉丝守明星的行程是什么模样——安保森严，保镖们把持现场，以防伸手尖叫的疯狂粉丝突破防线带来安全隐患，造成不必要的麻烦。

现下的情况和明星接机的场面十分类似，唯一的区别是在场群众行为更为收敛——你永远不知道周围多少个配枪的便衣，所以不敢太过放肆。王耀站在人群后面，看着自家孩子们热热闹闹地张望着克里姆林宫方向。他大概是怀着与民同乐的心态来的（这个词着实不太“从群众中来到群众中去”），毕竟这个俄罗斯特色项目搞不好比撸熊的死亡率还高，亲自走一趟才算放心。

国内铺天盖地的宣传让伊万家上司在自家人气高涨，堪比一众鲜肉，一出场乱世巨星bgm仿佛震天响。领袖步伐稳健，长久特殊训练导致的仪态被网民们直呼霸气，在三五个官员和保镖的簇拥下低调地快步走过，不忘微笑地向两旁的群众挥手，带来一阵震耳欲聋的尖叫声，仿佛营业。

KGB出身的总统不做停留，不好说到底有没有留意到人群最后面的王耀——他总有种被抓包的错觉。多一事总归不如少一事，王耀理直气壮，批了假，搞了签证，加了旅行团，是正宗到不能再正宗遵纪守法的中国公民，和带着个墨镜就光明正大上莫斯科街头飙车最后被批评教育的阿尔弗雷德截然不同，被发现了倒也没什么。

上午的行程圆满结束，如果不是前面的阿姨大声地、激动地用不甚标准的俄语对伊万家的上司大喊“我爱你”的话。

总统阁下回身朝这个方向点头示意。

这种情况下装作没被看见简直是对邻国安全机构培养系统的侮辱，在游客们的欢呼声中，王耀向这位在自家人气爆棚的“网红”挥手，如偶遇多年的老友一般微笑回应。

在对方看来，这一举动想必显得神秘莫测。即使非他本意，此番出行被发现也会带来众多政治意味的猜测——国家意识体的一举一动向来被无数人解读揣摩，尽管有时他们是真的闲得无聊，比如任勇洙热爱和他家明星们同框出镜，本田菊喜欢遮得严严实实去漫展，可以归类为没啥实际意义的个人爱好。

“赚到了，额外收获，这趟绝对没白来！”抱着相机的男青年一边回放拍到的照片，一边对导游不住夸赞，“这就是追星的快乐吗，虽然没握到手也好激动啊我靠！”

和同行人的兴奋相比，王耀心中摊手笑哭无奈的emoji轮流刷屏，苦笑附和。

搞不好我一会儿的午餐就坐在伊万上司的对面吃了，王耀看着莫斯科上空振翅飞过的鸽子心想。

—————————————————————

出门旅游就是从一个地点毫不停歇地赶往下一个地点。出乎意料，期间没有突发事件干扰，稍作休整后，一行人乘上前往郊外军事基地的车。

路途中的时间相当漫长，导游大叔和两个留学生挨个分发食物，王耀凭包装认出俄罗斯现用的军粮，诧异于此次旅行的用心程度，不禁又添了几分好感。

射击场地和坦克自驾体验区在同一个地方，到达时已经过了大半个下午，好在正处于夏季，仅在深夜里缺席的阳光是自然公平的馈赠，众人没有一丝困意，神采奕奕地从车上下来环视着周围的风景，眼尖的几个年轻人发现了在远处如针尖一样小的三辆T64，好似看见心爱的情人，恨不得马上飞奔过去。

“大家别急，先统一进行射击演练，教练们在等着呢。”留学生小哥招呼道，带着一大帮人前往室内，“一会儿那些教练手把手教大家枪械组装，没事，沟通有困难我、老张还有彼得罗夫大叔随时在旁边给翻译，哦，到了。”

室内的练靶场十分广阔，和国内一些专业射击俱乐部的布置相差不大，内里灰色调大刀阔斧的建筑风格很符合印象中战斗民族的气质。“今天比较幸运，其他地方的客人体验完了，所以教练都到这了。”留学生小哥顿了顿，贴心地小声补上一句，“多给点小费，你们懂的。”

大家心照不宣地表示理解，场内早已守在训练场的教练们一排站好，人数恰好和来的旅客一致，但很快，一小阵骚乱蔓延开来。

王耀身旁个头稍矮扎着双马尾的女孩使劲掐着闺蜜的手臂，按捺不住内心强烈的激动，近乎咬牙切齿地说道：“我靠，见过帅的没见过那么帅的，简直美颜盛世，这个紫色眼睛，我死了，姐妹，我没形容词了快夸两句。”

穿着繁复欧式衣裙的女孩喃喃地说：“不知道能说啥，这几天出门旅游，大街上随便拿起手机自拍背景都是成打成打年轻貌美的毛子，可这小哥太犯规，我搞小爱豆那么多年，这款颜值气质身材，简直巨星级别的。”

“之前导游大叔不是说教射击和开坦克的教练都是退役老兵吗？”染着亚麻发色的女孩有些疑惑，“就像其他的教练一样，一看就不好惹的类型，有的脸上还有疤，简直全员恶人，能直接上坦克喊乌拉把柏林解放的那种。可这位看起来太年轻了吧，虽然真的很有军队气质，但单看脸就是个忧郁艺术家，或是那种读着普希金的诗人，然后随时一言不发地拿枪突突突的类型。”

“精准，我也这么觉得。哎，小声小声！他看过来了，这么议论有些失礼吧，不过旁边那群军宅老哥刚刚也没什么形象地一通猛夸，幸好他应该不知道我们在说些什么。”矮个女孩局促地对伙伴们说。

抱歉了，姑娘们，日常的汉语交流他理论上都听得懂，下次有机会可以试试背诗。

王耀直直对上那双紫色的眼睛，眼睛的主人确实拥有一张让人惊叹嫉妒的面孔，如凿开寒冰精琢细刻。铂金色的头发被阳光模糊了轮廓，身形高挑而具有力量感。和其他人一样，他穿着统一的迷彩军服，随手挽起长袖，带上防护用的黑色手套，在莫斯科最炎热的时节里长围巾终于被暂时抛弃，取而代之的是脖子上随意缠绕的几层绷带。

从见到普京到被可爱小熊当场抓获，期间大概历经三个小时。王耀不知先赞叹俄罗斯国家安全局的调查速度还是感慨俄罗斯意识体出色的行动力。

导游和负责人进行了简单的流程介绍后，面前的一排教练分别走向教导的学员，毫无意外地，身处游客话题中心的年轻教练径直来到了王耀的身边。

“你好，我是教练员伊万·布拉金斯基，将进行后续枪支拆卸、组装和射击指导，以及充当坦克的驾驶员与安全员。”俄式发音像天鹅扇动翅膀，眼前人的声音如同软糯的冰淇淋，只有离得最近的王耀看见他嘴角掩藏的带着一丝恶作剧的弧度，仿佛消融冰雪的轻巧春风。

“你好，接下来请多指教。”王耀用俄语一本正经地回答道。

礼貌、生疏且克制，演技都很不错，在场没有人能想到他们上次见面在北京，时间是一周前。

“那个……”两人带着些许玩心的气氛被打破，王耀低头看向身旁的矮个女孩，她从刚才开始就纠结许久，现在好似终于下定了决心，用英文对伊万说，“不知道学员分配能否更换，如果这样会给您带来困扰的话，那接下来我遇到问题可以请教您吗？”

“不好意思，我听不懂英文。”伊万摇头直接回答，一旁的留学生见有需要翻译的情况凑了过来。王耀还没来得及在内心吐槽他用的理由，女孩向王耀拼命眨着眼睛，少女的祈祷明明白白地写在脸上，就算没有三四天的相处经验，王耀也清楚这孩子的一点小心思。

要真是萍水相逢的陌生人，当然一点问题都没有。

所以，需要向她解释，这是听到消息后第一时间就将行程扒得干干净净赶来见面的，我的老情人吗？王耀陷入沉思。

一旁了解完大致情况的留学生即时解了围，“恐怕不行，王哥这里当初定的是超值豪华套餐，顶级退役特种兵一对一专属服务，这里符合条件的就伊万一个。”

王耀没想到伊万临时找来的挂名身份合情合理地带来便利，也忘了自己为体验全部项目买的最高价位服务还包含这些内容，有钱可以为所欲为不愧是世界通用的真理。

在小姑娘一脸“我现在可以补办吗”的遗憾表情下，王耀低下头，低声地在女孩耳边说：“不好意思春燕，刚巧我也很喜欢他。”他在余光中扫见斯拉夫人略有些骄傲的神色。

“没想到啊老王……”名叫春燕的女孩一脸恍然大悟，飞快地扫除了低落的情绪，“早说嘛，抱歉啦我之前以为男性不太在乎这个所以就想试试，不过被拒绝也没什么关系啦，加油，祝好运。”话音刚落，她风风火火地跑开了。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于想起账号密码，爆字数码完了，分章奇奇怪怪改天重新搞一下，pwp之耻，画风过于跑偏且差异过大，最后变成了记起啥梗写啥梗，OOC到自己欢快地笑了
> 
> 借梗警告，xxs文笔警告，OOC到C飘忽不定警告，私设如山警告，百度百科选手警告

留给个人训练的空间非常宽敞，伊万提着一袋器材带着他来到不易被人打扰的靶场角落，把东西往桌上随手一放，找出两副降噪耳机，自己带上后就拉开椅子施然坐下，摆出一个“请便”的手势，不像是来指导操作的教官，倒像是来参观的家属。

见伊万一副“这玩意简单皮实随便就能弄好也要人教”的表情，王耀打算把任性游客的角色扮演到底，拿起弹匣，带着貌似旺盛的求知欲仔细端详，实则仗着花钱就是大爷的心态有理取闹，作出好学生发言：“教官，这个应该怎么拼？”

“把能扣上的都扣上，意思意思能用就行。”得到的回答也没多正经，不尽责的枪支教练从桌上扒拉出一个单反，稍作调试就将镜头向王耀脸上怼。

“专业拍照服务哦。”沉重的相机后面，伊万露出带笑的嘴角。

镜头面前，谁也不想成为表情包，在眼前人不停变化角度按着快门的声响中，王耀从军械门外汉光速升级，双手几个起落间，一把完整的AK47被丢到了桌子上。

随后，王耀拿起它掂量了两下，一只手将长发向后拢起，接着把枪顺势架在肩上，同时撇过头问：“姿势对吗？”

“亲爱的耀，算算时间，这型号是你六十多年前就打交道的老朋友。”伊万放下相机，耿直地指出。

“再教我一遍吧。”王耀说，然后不经意地补上一句，“像六十多年前一样。”

他的眼神清亮，没有放过伊万一闪而过的无措表情。

身侧的躯体变得有些僵硬，王耀安抚性往他的肩膀上揉了两下，粗韧军服布料下的骨头摸着有些硌人。分明是顺势靠在伊万的身上，王耀却以引导的姿态按着他的肩，使他同自己一样调整到半跪射击的姿势，如同战时栖身在壕沟。

“接下来该怎么做？”

“直接开枪。”

枪声响起，巨大的后坐力没有让王耀直立的身体动摇分毫。伊万仿佛见到了他穿着老旧的军服的样子，半张脸都是血迹，眼睛里不像现在能成熟到将所有情绪云淡风轻地藏起，而是翻涌着新鲜的仇恨与火焰。

伊万扭头，将视线移开。

为了换个轻松些的话题，伊万装作不经意地离开王耀的身边，站起身，很自然地眯起眼睛看向前方的靶子。

对上过战场的意识体来说，在这种难度下闭眼打十环和呼吸一样简单，就是一些小国也能轻松地完成。

“小耀。”

“嗯？”

“可能你不知道哦，正常情况下，靶子都是要朝着正心打的。”伊万指着靶子上明晃晃的四环对王耀说道。

“哈哈哈，失手失手，下次改正。”王耀倒是丝毫不在意这一重大失误，尤其该失误似乎因他贪图美色造成。他调整姿势后继续瞄准，这回不停歇地把所有子弹密集地打完。

五环。

七环。

……

即使带着降噪耳机，旁边训练的年轻人也察觉到了动静，转过头来瞠目结舌地感叹王耀不要钱似的打法，“王哥，这么硬刚过去，成绩怎么样啊？”

“手痒想试试速度，还行，没脱靶，四五六七八都有吧，最后这颗刚巧正中红心。”

背对着他的伊万无法被窥见表情，只留下赶忙去揭下靶纸的背影。

男孩在宿舍楼下摆起蜡烛，弹着吉他唱舒缓的情歌，在平安夜时精心挑选苹果，篮球场上炫技一样地灌篮，他的举动和这些别无二致，洋溢着年轻人稚气的热忱。糟糕的射击成绩，组成了笛卡尔第十三封情书的内容，最后一颗幸运的子弹成为了原点。

“好像比土味情话还更土点……”王耀自言自语道，动作颇为利落地卸下枪支，“当年打的可是五角星。”

—————————————————————

王耀同志在伊万·布拉金斯基教官的指导下迅速体验完射击的全套流程，顶着众人歆羡的目光率先带走一辆T64。

钢铁怪兽四平八稳地向前碾过，将战场上摧枯拉朽的死神现下用作出门兜风，快满七十岁的王先生表示活了那么久也是第一次把坦克开成休闲娱乐项目。

“所以，我真的是来旅游的。”王耀车技稳健，一向给人十足的安全感，他专注地盯着前方道路，一本正经地说道。

两人独处的空间里，伊万从副驾驶上凑到他的身边，肢体语言是和大庭广众下教授枪械射击“布拉金斯基教官”全然不同的放松与亲密，“怎么不提前和我说，你面前的可是全世界最了解俄罗斯的向导。”

在上司电话中得知王耀毫无预兆地入境俄罗斯时，伊万正在莫斯科郊外的别墅里，一脸复杂地听对面描述王耀作为普通游客行程规划安排，信息详实，来源准确。

“居然没告诉我，”伊万声音平静，但在完全信任的人面前，他表现得与国际上展露出的怼天怼地不服硬刚的形象完全不同，语意中疑似带了一丝委屈和控诉，“前天还和往常一样，打来了两个小时的电话。”

显然这不是重点。上司沉默两秒，决定先不理会他无意间透露出的腻歪，明确传达主旨精神——既然对方以私人的身份前来，主人理所当然以相应规格招待，说不定可以让双方的旅游合作更加紧密。虽说政府不便干预私交，就是不打这通电话，收到消息的伊万也会动身找人，但如果籍此顺带向人口庞大消费潜力可怕的邻国切身认识到俄罗斯风景宜人与热情美好（与展示艳丽羽毛的求偶雄鸟颇为相似），那就再好不过。

“哦，最了解俄罗斯的向导。”王耀的眼睛里还堆着笑，巧妙地偷换了人称代词，“亲身探索他的美丽更有意义不是么？”

“也不错，非常欢迎。”伊万笑得就很美丽，北方有佳人，近乎完美地往王耀的审美点上长，可以晃晕大片无知少女。他明知故问地找起话题：“这两天去了哪里？”

“从圣彼得堡到莫斯科。”应话者答得爽快，丝毫没预料到下一秒东欧美人将手覆上他放在方向盘上的手背，皮革微凉的温度攫取了他大半的注意力。

麋鹿兴于左而目不瞬，王耀同志是个正经人，他目不斜视，双手牢牢把持着方向盘，心中只有交通安全。

可能俄罗斯不需要交通安全。一股不容抗拒的力道带着王耀的指尖触上柔软温热的唇瓣，张合间残留着湿润的水汽，逗留了一瞬，随后仍紧密贴合着皮肤，顺着脖颈的线条向下，如沿大地上蜿蜒的铁轨。王耀的指腹上感到纱制绷带的摩擦，接着是军服坚硬厚实的布料，伊万带着他手腕的力道停止了，将他的整个手掌紧按在自己左侧的胸口上，掌心下的心脏曾几经毁灭又重生，如今依然蓬勃跳动。

“这就是从圣彼得堡到莫斯科。”最了解俄罗斯的向导这么说。

王耀的呼吸乱了一瞬。

前方地面的行进标识充分体现了对初学者的友好程度，沿着规定路线，很快，另一处开阔地带出现在眼前。远方是低矮的山坡，傍晚的光线依然充足，向前眺望可以看见裸露山体上的累累缺口。

“要体验炮塔射击吗？”万尼亚，一个被嘱咐要好好招待朋友的乖孩子，拉长音调问道。

王耀第一时间反省了自己的思想水平，好歹不能听什么都像性暗示，然后一偏过头，看见伊万意味不明的坏笑——他分明是故意的。虽说如此，后面也的确装载着军用的大口径实弹，但从装填到发射也要费些功夫，近些年来，除了国际维和与固定的军事演习，王耀早已习惯在没有硝烟的环境下谈判以解决争端，秉承着能以德（真理）服人就不要打打杀杀的原则，不乐见杀伤性武器的使用过程。他摇了摇头，直接忽略了对方带有调侃的话外之意：“不用了。”

“那就少了些乐趣。”伊万对此答复并不意外，思考着其他可提供的特色项目，不怎么报希望地随意问了句：“坦克碾汽车怎么样？”

王耀勤俭节约不浪费的良好品质警报大响，为汽车肉痛了一秒，“可千万别。”

没能成功地增加自家GDP，伊万颇为遗憾地说：“好吧，只剩下和俄罗斯特种部队交火了。”

听上去危险刺激，险象环生，存活率很低。王耀为确认自家游客的安全性问道：“一般有些什么内容？”

伊万思考了一下，答道：“恐怖分子劫持人质进行袭击，长官发布全过程的命令，一队游客执行解救人质任务，用的不是实弹。”他看向王耀，继续补充说，“剧情可以根据需要自行定制，你的话，想单枪匹马和我带着的真正特种部队对抗也没有问题。”

王耀想起来时路上，导游提前给一众年轻人做了攻略，一脸神秘地对讨论得热火朝天的人们科普以往游客自由定制广受好评的剧本。最有名且会被每个向导首要推荐的，莫过于二战德军入侵背景下，扮演红军保护苏维埃母亲的心脏。临到最后，导游意味深长地留下一句话：“在这里，只要你肯加钱，没什么不可能的事。”

但王耀不在意，同样不打算刻意或旁敲侧击提起被有意回避的话题。将思绪集中在当下，伊万对邪恶大魔王剧本的良好接受程度令他忍俊不禁：“我没有和友军互殴的爱好，不过——如果你去扮演被拯救的公主，倒可以试试看。”

伊万玩笑似的伸出手，说：“当然可以，只要加钱，按时间收费。”

当然，说这句话的时候，他是万万没有想到王耀真从口袋里拿出一叠大面额钞票的。

眼看伊万拿出手机，一副要调度附近可动员军事武装的模样，王耀及时制止了思路耿直的斯拉夫人，用颇为暧昧的动作将钱塞进他大腿根部的口袋，郑重其事地说道：“劳者必有得，支付给向导的酬劳，按时间收费。”

赤裸裸的钱财交易，一时间，他们脑海里同样想起国际上某些抹黑、斥责两人暗通款曲狼狈为奸夫唱妇随破坏世界和平的小报，不禁相视大笑。

坦克在宽广的场地绕过一个大圈，起始地点就在前方。期间伊万·布拉金斯基先生以足以称得上性骚扰的标准动手动脚煽风点火，收到王耀的眼神警告后摆出一脸“你要打我吗你真的舍得吗”的表情，但笑起来又还挺无辜，令东方人实在忍无可忍。他说起异国的语言异常流利，缺乏母语里面对相同话题的含蓄感，“作为情人，我合理猜测还有一个隐藏选项，”他在斯拉夫人的耳边一字一句地说：“俄罗斯的特种兵陪我睡觉？”

“猜对了，只对王耀开放的专属服务哦。”伊万的尾音上扬，是外人听来一贯天真却隐隐令人害怕的语调，他引导着王耀的手伸进胸前迷彩服的口袋，王耀的指尖一顿，触到某种物品光滑的包装。

……我真就随便一说，开个玩笑顺便调戏，你们歪果仁可真会玩。

“要不是这回我来这真是一时兴起，简直怀疑你图谋已久。”王耀的手自动收了回来。

“也不算错。”伊万抓住了他将要移开的手腕，语气欢快愉悦，“不喜欢吗？刚刚有人可是在靶子上送了我一颗心。”

两国间愈发紧密的交往在如今的形势下大势所趋，该在谈判桌上商定的内容本来没必要体现在和伊万·布拉金斯基本人的私交上。

私人的行程、随手表露的心意被郑重地当成天平的砝码，东方人微不可察地叹了口气，随后恢复为惯有的气定神闲的微笑，“求之不得。”

“我的越野车停在不远的地方。”伊万意有所指。

回应他的是一个轻巧的吻，与把坦克开成超跑架势一般猛踩的油门。

—————————————————————

俄罗斯营长系列越野车，外表沿袭了一贯的粗犷审美，除超强动力和惊人扭矩外，军用级抗打击能力也是它骄傲的资本。它的后座十分宽敞，容纳两个成年男性绰绰有余，但显然在设计之初，它没有将人类在其中进行剧烈运动的需求包含在内。

它停靠的位置距离坦克的标准行驶路线不到百米，离出入口场地也有很长的路程，在一个相当不起眼的地方。

“只要视力够好，观察力够强，别说路过的游客和你家退役军人，傻子都知道这里在发生什么。”此时的王耀俯身凑在伊万的耳边低声说，后者半躺在改装的后座上，笔直修长的腿无法在空间中完全伸展开，只能曲着触向车面，王耀的膝盖抵在他两腿岔开的缝隙，双手撑在他肩膀两侧的柔软坐垫上。

王耀过长的黑发垂下，肤色苍白的手将它缠绕在指缝卷曲把玩，手的主人漫不经心地说：“你在操心它的防震功能吗？”

王耀看着他的眼睛笑着回答：“一会儿之后我可不敢保证。”

伊万用巧劲带着他的头发往下，嘴唇在他的耳廓边翕动，近乎用着气音说：“可以试试看。”

王耀侧过头轻车熟路地封上伊万的嘴唇，他对这具身体极度熟悉，通晓种种不为人知的秘辛。与不笑时看似凌厉而冷漠的外表丝毫不同，俄罗斯人嗜甜，在冰天雪地中喜欢将建筑装点成糖果色，每次仿佛都能在口腔中尝到甜意。区别于更久远之前岁月中每一处血液都在沸腾，如同燃烧坚冰的热烈，现在他则更多带着温情的意味，用温水小心捂暖冻伤的雪人。

他们唇舌交缠，距重新确认这样的亲密关系已过多年，王耀的舌尖耐心地舔过他的齿列，略过在上颚的褶皱，成功地引起对方小声的闷哼。

光线从防窥车窗外投射进来，被弱化得朦胧而微暗，王耀依稀能看清他的表情，白种人的特点让他泛红的眼周被轻易发现，罕见的紫色虹膜如雪花规则地绽开，有别于某时的热情，某时的抗拒，某时的冷漠，只是浅浅映出王耀的模样，再好不过。

一个深吻结束，分开时伊万舔去残留在唇角的暧昧银丝，主动解开王耀的衬衫扣子。在略显狭小的空间中处于被压制的地位，这样的处境令人不快，伊万的小腿主动地磨蹭王耀的腰侧，“快点。”他有些不耐地说。

王耀将其归结于高纬度导致的阴晴不定的小脾气，拥有丰富的应对经验。再怎么宽敞的越野车里也不是用来做此档事的，他也对此深表同意。所以你图什么啊，王耀腹诽道，但手里的动作一刻也不曾停下，从领口处将扣子解到一半，一侧的手肘继续支撑身体保持平衡，温柔的狩猎者低下头轻轻啃咬着伊万线条流畅的脖颈，精准地袭击对方的敏感带，另一只手不安分地顺着半开的军服抚上他胸前变得滚烫的皮肤，伊万没有克制喉咙里流泻出的柔软呻吟。

西方人对性的开放程度从不掩饰，即使处于下位，在通常情况下伊万也毫不放弃主导的位置，仗着王耀对他向来的放纵。也不全是这样，伊万迷迷糊糊地想，刻意缠上的绷带小心翼翼地被对方用牙齿解开，露出咽喉处刻骨铭心的疤痕。王耀不动声色的纵容存在于过去到现在的十几年里，再往前的，是他选择性遗忘的少年神采飞扬擘画未来的模样。

年轻的国度尚未习惯改朝换代带来的记忆错乱感——或许世界上所有国家皆是如此。他在尚且蒙昧之时往东方掠夺土地，日复一日地看着荒芜的落日，在那时他见过骑着骏马，身后追随着鬼神一般的骑兵，带来杀伐的强大意识体，那人纵马随性而行，如天神般睥睨，马蹄所至皆为臣服的领土，用鞭子的柄端托起他的下巴。后来他从别人口中知道，那个意识体的名字为元。

每个国家化身都与现存于今，在岁月河流里淌过最久的意识体有着或多或少的交集，他伊万·布拉金斯基这里的也绝对是一通烂账。

对成年男性来说有些逼仄的空间中，若想让双方都好受些，伊万最好维持着顺从的姿态。王耀扣住他柔软的头发，终于在他愈发粗重的喘息和颤抖中放过了那处弱点，专心地向下探索。斯拉夫人的发质柔软，脾气时而暴躁，王耀不自觉想起之前给饲养员老妇人的答复，不禁有些想笑，叫做万尼亚的可爱小熊他早就养了好多年啦，取得信任培养亲密关系的过程漫长，但王耀从来不缺乏耐心。

所以作为一个好情人，漫长且充分的前戏总是必要的。万尼亚从来不怕疼痛，持续且绵密的快感才是令他溃不成军的温柔武器，王耀仔细舔弄着身下之人包裹在军服里胸前的乳粒，一手灵活地解开他的皮带，抚慰早已渗出透明液体的顶端，滑过柱身熟稔地摩挲着，伊万的皮肤带着汗水透出因情动产生的红晕，秀色可餐，王耀用了很久的时间才见到他亲密而无防备的样子，利益也好爱也好，实用主义者只在乎取得的结果。

快感沿着脊髓到脑中炸开，缺水窒息感在沉闷的空间里反复发酵，伊万在变调的尖叫声中释放。他挣扎地想打开背向活动场地内侧的车窗，王耀起身代劳，微凉的空气涌进，他擦去王耀额上的汗水，挑开粘黏在自己裸露皮肤上酥痒的黑发，王耀顺势沿着他手腕和布料间隔的空隙向上，褪去他的手套，拇指轻缓地摩挲掌心的位置，伊万主动与他十指相扣。

“确定在这里继续往下做，还是回去？”尽管自己也被情欲折磨得头脑发烫，但还是先顾虑到情人的感受。王耀将沾在手上的精液用两指细密地抹在伊万的嘴唇上，向来寡淡而薄情的唇瓣因亲吻而有些红肿，浮上一层旖旎的水光。剩下的液体粘稠地顺着王耀优雅的手腕线条下淌。

伊万暗笑着他强装镇定的模样，像品尝甜点，用猫一样的舌头舔去留下的液体，“和你……说过我的性幻想吗，”伊万用过度而带了沙哑嗓音轻声发问，不等王耀出声，他自暴自弃地答道，“就在刚刚你开坦克的样子简直帅毙了，英雄的坦克手应该半途停下，在那辆老古董外面用力操我，被路过的人或者那群小姑娘看见也别停。”

短暂的静默后，回答伊万的是一句中文，“有花堪折直须折，恭敬不如从命。”

“什么意思。”伊万抬起眼，用湿漉漉的目光看向王耀，声音如粘稠的蜜糖一样含混不清。

没有回话，裤子被解下随手扔在一边，弄翻了脱下的锃亮军靴，修长的大腿被锢住脚踝抬到伊万的头部上侧，被死死钉在椅面上，以芭蕾舞誉满国际的地方，过分的柔韧的身体没有在极限的拉伸中感到痛楚，高大强硬的外表下柔软得不可思议。

王耀在昏暗的光线中将手指探入他的后穴，本以为滞涩的甬道轻易地吞入王耀的指节，再使力深入，整根食指被全然接纳，温热的软肉紧紧包裹吮吸，折磨着入侵者的理智。

“你……可真是准备充分。”王耀咬牙切齿地说。

“小耀，来这里之前我有三个小时。”他的眼睛视线有些飘忽，迷茫中的紫罗兰色眼睛仍在王耀面前眨了眨。

这具身体正在邀请王耀做一些更过分的事，他抽出食指，将三指齐并，一起进入那处紧致的穴口。三指的大小有些勉强，伊万发出小声的尖叫，入侵者这回不会停止，在甬道中大量润滑剂的助力下，王耀没有犹豫地将手指缓慢向内推进，一寸寸强势地将其占有，伊万强行平复自己的呼吸，大口大口地深吸空气，腰部扭动迎合他的动作，每处神经末梢都因快感而颤抖，控制不住在椅背上留下划痕。

王耀的手指在已充分润滑过的甬道内肆意拓张，他用陈述事实的语气在伊万的耳边说：“所以当美丽的布拉金斯基教官一脸严肃地站在学员面前的时候，他的上衣口袋放着安全套，为了勾引，”王耀停滞了一下，恶趣味地继续使用地摊文学用词（家里的严格审核可禁不住人民群众的喜闻乐见），“为了勾引不知是否有合自己口味的男性，早将一切都准备好，向他自荐枕席。”

当今世界除了眼前之人，谁对他说这种话都能感受到俄罗斯亲切赠予的死亡威胁。东方人在日常交流中含蓄而有分寸，很早之前因文化差异，伊万乐得将他逗得面色羞赧，后来经过切身体会，方知对方表面像个血气方刚的小青年，行动上却丝毫不含糊。再后来王耀重新修炼回喜怒不形于色的老狐狸，伊万方才有“较真论起来他可是玩了几千年花样”的实感。

伊万胡乱地点头，生理性的眼泪不受控制地盈满眼眶，理智随着他刻意的放纵不知被丢到哪个角落，酒精和性爱一样是强大的麻醉剂，他被渴望被狠狠地占有被贯穿，如同渴望酒精的救赎。

王耀从他的上衣口袋中拿出了安全套，刻意将这塑料包装递到他的嘴边，伊万顺从地咬住其中一角，任王耀施力将包装扯开，因过度的快感而打颤的手甚至没法完成后续的工作，王耀带着安抚轻揉他的头发，按着他的肩膀顺势让他趴在椅背上。

眼前无法看见背后的动作，伊万的身体因情欲而发烫，徒劳无功地在变得温暖的皮质坐垫上乱蹭以寻找凉意，他在情欲催生的莫名紧张中，嘲笑自己现在像一个未经人事的处子，但早可以像婊子一样熟练地去取悦身后的人。

粗长的阴茎抵入伊万的后穴，尺寸绝非三根手指头可以比拟，刚吞进一个头部，过载的快感令伊万忍不住发出黏腻的喘息。

王耀对着他发红的耳廓吹气让他放松，然后颇为无奈地看他每次都承受不了的表情。但王耀深知适当的霸道与掌控欲能让他更加兴奋，刚巧这毛病王耀与生俱来，表现得再谦和也深刻骨髓。

于是王耀没有留出他调整的时间，凭着到位的润滑，将这具身体毫不留情地深深贯穿。伊万像陷于荆棘丛里的白天鹅，无力地挣扎却越陷越深，释放过一次的性器没有经过触碰却再次挺立，穴肉紧紧收缩着，留恋地挽留让他快乐的凶器。

没有疼痛，伊万感受到的是被填满的酸胀感，他将脆弱的一面暴露在另一个强大的存在面前，征战中长大的孩子永远具备对危险的感知，这种感觉几乎令他大脑发出求救的警告，他感受到无边的恐惧。“Китай，王耀，王耀……小耀……”伊万低声叫着这些名字，确认着是王耀而不是其他人，他鼓起极大的勇气去相信，去不会被那人所伤害。

选择背入的姿势无非是因为是想让伊万好过些，如今他连这份好意也拒绝了，“我想看着你。”伊万带着鼻音说着俄语，听起来更为软糯。

王耀保持着插入的姿势，将他抱转朝上，经受这个刺激，伊万甬道他主动将修长的双腿架到王耀的肩膀上，肌肉紧绷，整具身体如笔直的白桦。

王耀的虎口卡住他腰腹两侧，战争中锻炼出的肌肉线条流畅，陈年的旧疤在身体上攀爬，汗水打湿了整片皮肤，触感如水中抓不住的游鱼。伊万的双臂紧紧环绕着王耀的脖子，整个人黏在他的身上死死相缠。王耀开始激烈地顶弄，动作间发出明显的水声，在周围静得可怕的风声与虫鸣声中过于刺耳，他每一下都退出穴口随后全力插进去，每一次都精准地碾压过敏感处，用上十足的力道，仿佛要击垮对方的灵魂。

伊万控制不住地呻吟，口中流泻出的话语毫无意义，连他自己也分不清是求饶还是让王耀更快一些，好几次在急促的抽插中被迫吞咽下去，只留下绵软的气声。

王耀之前的担忧绝对存在道理，他力道之大让伊万觉得整辆车都在震动，而自己是即将坏掉的机器，他感知着王耀的存在，身体食髓知味，甚至觉得长此以来已经被操成对方的形状。窒息一样的快感如来袭的海啸将他淹没，小腿近乎痉挛，连脚趾也忍不住地蜷缩。意识体的体力和普通人怎么相比，伊万几乎觉得这样的快乐是永不结束的刑罚，从前若没有王耀的自制力，他简直不知道自己会玩得如何疯狂。

可能会在床上死死缠住对方，一直到被操到怀孕，然后披上婚纱嫁给这个中国男人，给他生许多个孩子，想要什么样的条件呢？不酗酒，很温柔，相貌英俊，家境殷实，经营着丰厚的资产，面前之人简直是理想中的丈夫。极度的悲哀与卑劣的窃喜令伊万面上忽冷忽热，曾经的世界用勇敢与坚毅形容他家年轻的姑娘，如今只铺天盖地赞叹她们的惊人美貌。

是他的错，但他什么也不想思考，平日里这样的重担时时压在他的神经上，而现在他只想放空思维纵容自己被人操控。性爱足以交换利益吗？他患得患失，最开始时，他将其作为所有附加的回报，但王耀有时纯情得像个刚谈恋爱的学生，似乎他笑了，他就能得到同等的满足。伊万将头埋在东方人的颈侧，脑袋里是一团浆糊，但模模糊糊地感到安心，原来自己也被渴望着。

昏暗的光线下，连接处湿淋淋的水光隐约能见，穴口被扩张得几乎看不见皱褶，抽动间带起细小的浮沫，连同润滑剂混合着分泌出的液体打湿伊万的双腿，弄得乱七八糟。王耀感受到肉穴极度收缩，刺激着他涨得发疼的性器，伊万的嗓音沙哑到只能发出无声的尖叫，前端在没有爱抚的情况下纯粹依靠内壁高潮，小股小股吐出白浊的液体，顺着腰腹间肌肉的沟壑十分色情地向下淌。

王耀近乎控制不住，他红着眼睛，却同开始一般始终存半分清醒。他接纳对方所有的不安，但在心中的至深处亦藏困惑。

你会离开吗？你会背叛吗？你会在我眼前再次消失吗？没有答案，因为从未过问，从地狱般的困境中再次强大的人，有足够的力量决定自己与他人的命运。

世间有无数选择，但王耀给出的一定是最好的。如今他很年轻，新鲜血液的涌动着，积极、乐观，谨慎地试错，跌打之中调整道路，相信一定能达到目标，他爱意炽烈，藏于心底，胜过所有猜测，有足够的耐心去面对他的爱情。

王耀怜惜地亲吻着身下之人精致的眉目，怜悯的情绪是多余的，温顺乖巧是绮丽的假象，虚弱的俄罗斯仍然强大，是暴君，是异类，是无数人高悬于顶的恐惧，是无数人挥之不去的梦魇。他不会成为谁的附属，不会躲入谁的身后，尽管他身上的每一部分都陷入自己最疯狂的幻想中。

王耀舔去他止不住的生理性眼泪，撩开他的额发，像去爱一只凶狠的野兽，身上的安抚越是温柔，身下就越是激烈地动作，处于不应期中的身体敏感至极，一点轻微的刺激都可以引发震颤，王耀咬住他的脖颈宣示着占有，这处牙印会在斯拉夫人白皙的皮肤上停留很久，随后，他也在高潮中释放。

准备得太过仓促，此时应该有烟或者酒，漫长又激烈的性爱结束后，伊万恹恹地缩在王耀的怀里，腰部又酸又疼，无端生出焦躁的情绪。王耀把自己的外套披在他的身上，他像皮肤饥渴症的病患一样扒着人不放手，王耀方才将人吃干抹净，现在自然乐得给他顺毛。

过了许久，王耀轻轻摇晃他的肩膀，“我们回去。”感受到身上的力道一松，王耀轻巧地翻到驾驶座，熟练地找到车钥匙，然后看见伊万也跨到副驾驶坐下。

“不在后面躺一会儿？”

伊万摇头，凑到王耀身边设置车载导航，距离近到他能清晰地见到自己留下的牙印和吻痕，王老板再次提醒自己开车时务必专心。

漫长的白昼予人近乎以永恒的错觉，副驾驶上闭着眼的伊万忧郁而安静，阳光亲吻他的半边脸，使他如诗歌和哲学中走出的意象。王耀从车窗外后退的风景感受到夏日的微凉，突然想起在极昼对立面中的永夜，如果将不带任何工作目的出行称作旅游，其实他不算没拥有过旅客的身份。

极夜中的摩尔曼斯克星辰漫天，大雪中零散的灯火同星海呼应，他在一年中最寒冷的时分前往俄罗斯考察，估算着室外的温度准备衣服，还是被凛冽的冬天撞了个满怀。伊万把贴身的围巾解下，将他的头和下半张脸用带着暖意的围巾包裹得严严实实。

伊万只在门外稍等了一会儿，毡帽和肩膀上就积了厚厚的一层雪，他的眼睛和睫毛沾到细小的雪花，如同冰塑的雕像。南方如春的冬季和热情生活着的人们永远是王耀体内温暖的力量，在车上，王耀握住了他解下手套的手，寒意触及骨髓，原来俄罗斯的冬天一直那么冷。

北大西洋暖流赠予了北极区唯一的不冻港，人类的建筑成为冰雪的傀儡时，海水依然波涛奔涌。他们来到海边看码头在黑夜中作业，巨型起吊机如神话中走出的巨人，把一个个集装箱搬上即将出海远航的大吨位货轮，重复着永不止息的工作。灯光被海面与雪面反射，给冷硬的钢铁渲染上一层暖色的边，照亮摩尔曼斯克港中停泊的退役的列宁号。

随行的官方人员依照他们的指示停留在车上，意识体不像人类般脆弱和畏惧寒冷，王耀无意识攥着围巾，转过头对上伊万看得认真的侧脸，他们畅谈港口新的规划改造与建设，投资合作的大致框架，将双方的利益开诚布公，描绘繁荣的蓝图。

大雪停下了，阴翳的天空灰云散去，露出明朗的夜色。公事忙完后伊万干脆让陪伴的人员都回去休假，丢给王耀一瓶伏特加，亲自带着他在冰天雪地里到处闲逛，挂着微醺醉意对夜晚路过的每一个公民说“夜晚好”，然后这片土地的主人请他到全天经营的酒馆里，招待他此地远负盛名的鱼子酱。

既然沾了酒，车就不能自己开了，若不想步行就只能倚仗公共交通。他们来到摩尔曼斯克的最高点，没想到在寒冷和黑暗中，周围的游客并不少，绝大多数都是中国人，挑着假期来北极圈内想看一看至幻至美的极光。

和满怀期待的游客不同，王耀并不执着于此。北极星高悬于顶，以千年计的尺度只是漫长岁月中的浮尘，古时他称其北辰，以此为锚点寻找贪狼、巨门等万千群星，和其余文明一样，赋予沉默的星空以传说。

天空上肉眼不可及的暗处，空间飞行器有序运转，人类科技的触角探向莫测的太空。过去他也曾如望向星空般望向大海，但现实的利益逐渐锈蚀他的船只，让他如固步自封的老人，而新时代拉开序幕，世界舞台上的玩家在此粉墨登场。

如今他毫不掩饰地向太空竞逐，想登上月亮，想造出太阳，野心勃勃，想带所有同呼吸共命运的生灵去更辽阔的地方寻找未来，而俄罗斯送来了自己凝视星球的眼睛，格洛纳斯即将并轨北斗。

最后，天际间出现了横贯天穹的绸带，高能带电粒子流在高空呼啸而过，人群的欢呼声盈入耳中，意想不到的好运令王耀也有些兴奋，他摇醒在自己肩头因酒小憩的伊万，指向黑夜中不断游移的曙光，北极圈内的住客如北方人对待初见雪的南方人一样，哆哆嗦嗦地解锁智能手机拍下王耀傻乐的侧脸。

吹够冷风之后伊万带着王耀抄近路下山，一脚深一脚浅地在雪地中走着，王耀断断续续地哼着《喀秋莎》，2015年他剪掉长发悄悄替进仪仗队里，唱着几十年前学会的歌走过了红场，视线始终朝向前方。

仪仗队中的王耀和气宇轩昂的年轻军人别无二致，血与火淬炼出的军队如钢铁长城，重重封锁之前，这股足够强大的力量坚定地站到他的身旁。

“妈妈，喀秋莎。”伊万身边的女孩指向整齐行进的队列，昂首阔步，歌声嘹亮。

怜悯、傲慢、炫耀、施舍、自我感动……伊万几乎可以解读出无数负面意义，但可笑到没一个能说服自己，他近乎尝到了嘴里的铁锈味。

胸前挂满勋章的老兵、普通的劳动工人、妇女、学生……他们向异国的军队挥手，感激远道而来的礼物，缅怀穿过漫长时光再次相会的红色理想，人民落下了眼泪。

“不要在我这里寻找你的过去。”伊万的嗓音如被截停的列车，声线近乎呜咽。

“为了开辟未来。”王耀牵着他的手指向远方的天空，眼睛亮得像闪烁的群星，“我们共同的未来。”

头顶上空的卫星有条不紊地运转，沧海桑田，两千多年前强盛的罗马和其他古国都已逝去，新的故事还在延续，东方延伸来烟絮般的绫罗，轻柔地系在他的腕间，可以拒绝，可以离开，可以撕裂束缚，他一直拥有所有的自由。

但在不远的将来，冰消雪融，这样的连系会令他冰冷的血液重新温暖，带来无法拒绝的春天。

冰上丝绸之路，无数合作中的一环，无数布子中的一着，无数故事中的一章。

那年王耀的考察持续了两周，足迹遍历他的大半领土，与他一起奔波过长夜。

—————————————————————

“到家了。”听了一路的导航，王耀对副驾上闭着眼睛的人说，他将车停到郊外一处僻静的居所，太阳终于沉进暮色之中。

王耀先打了个电话给旅游团说明自己今晚自由行动，嘈杂的背景音尽是同行者们的起哄打趣，不用辨认都知道是一片柠檬，比如“对象那么好找吗我真的慕了”。被问及明天的安排时他有些犯难，然后看了一眼刚结束闭目养神的伊万，顿时觉得去他的行程规定我直接拒了。

“明天体验米格29？我和你一起去，继续当教官。”伊万说道，然后拍了拍塞满钞票的口袋，一副充满了电的样子，笑得狡黠，“做生意要诚信，毕竟时间收费。”

挂断电话后，教官拒绝了让王耀抱他下车的提议，王耀想了想觉得该做法的确有点娘，多少带点大男子主义的雄性生物不接受很正常，然后在下车的时候伊万的脚一崴，直接栽倒在他身上。（伊万有些无力地辩解是真的脚崴，王老板附和说对对对所以真的和我一点关系都没有。）

除去该插曲不提，王耀从客房的浴室中清洗完毕后，伊万已经穿着浴袍抱着笔电趴在床上，皮肤间还残留着湿润水汽，且衣服披得伤风败俗，脖子、肩膀和大腿以下毫无遮挡，明显残留着欢好留下的吻痕——倒也还好，在车上毕竟不方便，平时做完伊万的样子比现在更为一塌糊涂。

王耀面不改色地抓起被子，将他从头到脚裹严实了。

他顺眼瞄了屏幕里的内容——刚从单反里拷出的照片，伊万正用专业修图软件调色加滤镜，相片中王耀神情冷峻地摆弄着枪支，无意间被捕捉到锋利的一面，像一柄出鞘的剑，后期的油画质感则使他更像个优雅冷血的邪恶反派。

然而没人可否认，拍得实在过于帅气。

伊万从被子里冒出头和手，噼里啪啦继续操作一阵，把照片传到自己的社交主页上，不一会儿就冒出好几条评论，娜塔莉亚、弗朗西斯、本田菊、阿尔弗雷德（居然没被拉黑）……没等王耀把名字看完，伊万关了电脑屏幕，回过头问道：“小耀，对俄罗斯的旅游服务还满意吗？”

当然满意，五星好评，完全没有虚假宣传，附加彩蛋简直惊喜过望。

“那么……人流量，更多的合作还有钱。”伊万伸出五指在王耀的眼前晃来晃去，乖巧可爱，理直气壮，理所当然，他哭笑不得，生出一股几十年前自己似乎也是这么要援助的既视感。

深度交流合作是必然的，王耀揉着他的脑袋表示照单全收，猝不及防地被偷走了吻和系住浴袍的衣带。

他心中盘算第二天的活动强度，在亲吻结束后撩开伊万的头发，额心相抵，掐了一把伊万的腰说：“好孩子的睡觉时间到了。”

俄罗斯人热爱作死的习惯根深蒂固，伊万从他这得到十足的宠溺，不领情不体谅不认账，动作流畅地将他放倒在床榻上，强势地跨坐上去，眯起眼睛居高临下地看着他。

伊万双手捧住他转向床头柜一侧的头，“别找了，家里可没有准备。”随后用惯常的，仿佛加了所有偷偷藏起的蜂蜜的声线，凑近他的耳边刻意放软说：“万尼亚想要你直接射进来，为了我的生育率。”

俄罗斯硬核旅游，值得拥有，王耀翻身把伊万压到身下，大脑变得空白的前一刻这么想到。

END.


End file.
